Inuyasha – His INSANE Life Story
by Dianaheart
Summary: The gang are on a whole new adventure that allows them to meet new people and a couple others they wish they never saw
1. Intro

**Scene 1: Intro**

**A/N:** This story starts off when Inuyasha's life beings to fall apart. First, he meets this girl named Kagome and that just ruined everything. Well…

**Kagome:** Whoa, whoa there Mister HOTSHOT! Inuyasha gets this story and on top of it all, you have the nerve to say that I ruined his life. Newsflash, sweetie, my life isn't all great.

**Inuyasha:** I knew you didn't like this place. You just admitted it.

**Kagome:** OMG! YOU ARE SO DUMB! Did you hear me say that? And to think I thought dog ears were good for listening. You must've been born on the wrong side of the litter.

**Inuyasha:** You acting smart with me? _glares at Kagome_

**Kagome:** _glares right back_ Damn straight, puppy!

**Inuyasha:** Grrrrrr………. Don't call me PUPPY!

**Kagome:** Sit Boy!

_**((Insert very LARGE boom here))**_

**A/N:** In case you don't know, Kagome has an advantage over Inuyasha. When he acts like a pain in the ass, Kagome says, "sit boy" and he falls to the ground, real hard too.

**Miroku:** Sango, have you noticed that we are not mentioned in the first A/N.

**Sango:** Well, Miroku, think about it. He never had a chance to finish cause Kagome interrupted him.

**Miroku:** nods Yes, that is rather true. Well, well. I guess the little brawl isn't over between Inuyasha and Kagome.

**Sango:** I do believe your right, Miroku. _they nod at each other_

**Inuyasha:** Grrrrrr that really hurt this time. _rubs his head for comfort_

**Kagome:** Good! My work here is done! _snickers_


	2. The Meetings

**Scene 2: The Meetings**

**Kagome:** Holy Crap! Riding bikes ain't easy. Hey Inuyasha, you think you can give me a ride on your back? _shows her flattery eyes_

**Inuyasha: **Are you out of your mind? Listen, I can barely carry myself. _sniffs the air_

**Kagome:** What are you sniffing there pup?

**Inuyasha:** _glares angrily_ Stop calling me that but to answer your question, I am sniffing something familiar_. continues to sniff_

**Miroku and Sango: **Something familiar, eh? Hummmmmmm………..

_Inuyasha's scent might be good but it also tends to lead them really far_

**Kagome:** Are we there yet?

**Inuyasha:** No.

**Kagome:** Are we there yet?

**Inuyasha:** No.

**Kagome:** Are we there yet?

**Inuyasha:** NO!

**Kagome:** Are we there yet?

**Inuyasha:** NOOOO! SHUT UP ALREADY! _bangs his nose on something_

**Kagome:** Who are you?

**Skylar:** My name is Skylar. I picked up your scent over a mile. Nice to meet you. What are your names? _extends her hand to greet_

**Kagome:** Hi, my name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha. He's the one who picked up on your scent also.

**Skylar:** Inuyasha? That sounds very familiar and your scent was also. Are you related to Sesshoumaru?

**Inuyasha:** That ugly wolf-thing. Sadly.

**Skylar:** Very true. So you're also related to Serenity?

**Inuyasha:** _looks down saddened _Ya, but she was kidnapped as an infant and we never saw her again.

**Kagome:** You have a little sister?

**Skylar:** His twin sister.

**Kagome:** Sorry Inuyasha.

**Miroku:** You have a twin sister? Awwww man and I haven't met her yet? Damn it! _gets thwacked over the head by Sango's boomerang_

**Sango:** Shut up and stop hitting on people you don't know! _drags Miroku out of the picture_

_a brief moment of displeasure roamed in the air_

**Inuyasha:** Well, what can you do? Let's get goin' then. Want to come with us, Skylar?

**Skylar:** I don't want to intrude but…

**Kagome:** Hold on there, partner, this group ain't big enough for the both of us. _maims Skylar_ I'm happy to know that you know Inuyasha's family but who exactly are you?

**Skylar:** Well, I'm family also. I'm their cousin.

**Kagome:** _looks embarrassed_ All righty then. Let's get movin' now. _walks ahead of __everyone_ I SAID LET'S GOOOOOO!

_their journey continues to find the shards of the Shikon Jewels. Suddenly, Skylar stops_

**Skylar:** Hey, wait up. Inuyasha, are you sniffing what I'm sniffing?

**Inuyasha:** Ummmm… Not really, no.

**Skylar:** _grabs Inuyasha's shirt and pulls him down to the ground_ Well then, if you had actually tried sniffing it would have helped. Take a whiff; isn't that scent familiar?

**Inuyasha:** OMG! It's… SERENITY!

**A/N:** The group runs toward the familiar scent to find a beautiful girl at a spring.

**Everyone:** _watches Serenity and a little fox child_

**Serenity:** Hey Shippou. What are you up to? Don't do anything I wouldn't do! _giggles_

**Shippou: **What can I do that you wouldn't do? _both shrug their shoulders and begin to laugh_

**Inuyasha:** _crying_ That's my little sister.

**Skylar:** Sorry to burst your bubble there, Inuyasha, but Serenity came out first.

**Inuyasha:** _maims Skylar_ D'oh!

**Serenity:** What was that? Shippou get over here! _Shippou runs toward Serenity_

**Kagome:** _thwacks Inuyasha_ Loser, she heard you.

**Serenity:** Come out now or I'll be forced to attack and it won't be very pretty.

**A/N:** The gang show themselves. Serenity looks at Inuyasha like he's a ghost or something.

**Serenity:** WOW! You look a lot like me! How can that be? I don't know you from anywhere.

**Skylar:** You don't remember Inuyasha? Don't you recognize his scent or mine?

**Serenity:** _looks at them both and sniffs_ Nope, the scent is faint. I really don't know who you are.

**Inuyasha:** _grabs Serenity's arm and pulls her to him giving her a hug_ Serenity, you're my twin sister.

**Serenity:** _pulls him off her_ What are you talking about? You're all crazy! _rubs her __head_ It can't be possible. I've never seen any of you before. All I have is this and I've never been able to open it. _shows them her locket_ I know there's something in it but I don't know what.


	3. The So Called Brother

**Scene 3: The So Called Brother**

**A/N:** Serenity can't open the locket due to the fact that she isn't meant to open it. Her mother gave both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru the pleasure of opening her daughter's locket and told Skylar to tell them both to poke it open.

**Skylar:** Inuyasha, poke it.

**Inuyasha:** What the hell for?

**Skylar:** Just poke the stupid thing!

**Inuyasha:** Fine. _reaches for the second heart_

**Skylar:** _smacks him upside the head_ Wrong heart, Stupid! Poke the first one!

**Kagome:** Gees. Who ever thought that poking something would be so damn hard to do?

**Serenity and Shippou**: True that!

**Inuyasha:**_ reaches for the first heart_ Poke.

**Skylar:** LOLZ

**Serenity:** It opened? OMG! It opened! _looks at the heart to see chibi Inuyasha_

**Inuyasha and Skylar:** So0o0o0o0o0o?

**Serenity:** _looks at the picture, then at Inuyasha 5 times_ YOU ARE MY BROTHER! Yay! _runs and knocks Inuyasha to the floor_

**Skylar:** Obscure Cartoon Reference #1.

**Kagome:** This day gets weirder and weirder by the minute. _looks over and sees Miroku talking to Serenity_

**Miroku:** Will you bear my children?

**Serenity:** Ummmmmm……………. NO!

**Kagome:** Maybe I was wrong! _sweat drop; looks over to see Miroku talking to Skylar_

**Miroku:** Will you bear my children?

**Skylar:** _raises and eyebrow_ Excuse Me…? _thwacks him_ HELL NO! I'm taken! _walks away_

**Inuyasha:** Stop hitting on my family! _maims Miroku_

**Miroku:** _walks over to Sango_ They are so very mean.

**Sango:** _thwacks him_ You deserved every answer they gave you. But before you ask, yes I'll bear your children.

**Everyone:** O.O

**Sango:** Oops, did I say that out loud?

**Everyone:** _nods_

**Sango:** Oh Crap!

**Skylar:** Oh Dry!

**Miroku: **Does this mean your not going to bear my children?

**Sango:** Well, DUH!

**Shippou:** _tugs on Serenity's shirt_ Why are we still here?

**Serenity:** Shippou, this is my brother, I have to stay with him. You'll learn to like him just like I will. _smiles_

**Shippou:** I get him, but what about the rest of them?

**Serenity:** Well, Skylar's my cousin and she's an okay youkai.

**Shippou:** Okay, I get her too, but what about the other three?

**Serenity:** Meh. We'll get used to them.

_suddenly, everyone (except Serenity and Shippou) start to run_

**Serenity:** Whointhewhatnow?

**Skylar:** _runs back to Serenity and Shippou _Hello? Trying to get a shard of the Shikon Jewel, here. Let's Go!

**Serenity:** A Shikon what – _gets dragged_

_everyone suddenly stops to find Sesshoumaru's little follower, Jaken._

**Inuyasha:** _whispers to Kagome_ Get Serenity and Shippou out of here, pronto!

**Kagome:** But what for?

**Inuyasha:** Jaken is here so that means so is Sesshoumaru. I don't want her to see him.

**Serenity:** See whom, Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** No one.

**Serenity:** Common, tell me. PLZ! _puppy dog face_

**Inuyasha:** Awwwww… Okay, that green thing is Jaken and he's our older brother's servant.

**Jaken:** Our older brother? Since when does Master Sesshoumaru have a sister?

**Skylar:** Since the time they were born, do-do brain.

**Jaken:** _looks at Skylar_ You're family too?

**Skylar:** No shit, Sherlock. You should know that already.

**Serenity**: _runs to Jaken_ Do you know where my older brother is?

**Jaken:** Well, he's jus – _Jaken was interrupted my Sesshoumaru's voice_

**Sesshoumaru:** Jaken! I thought you were – well, well. What do we have here? Hello, Inuyasha. Who's the pretty demon?

**Serenity:** Half Demon!

**Sesshoumaru:** Oh, are you. Then why should I care? _sniffs _Wait. Your scent. It's so…familiar.

**Serenity:** _crying; runs to Sesshoumaru and gives him a hug_ I've missed you so much, Big Brother.

**Sesshoumaru:** What –

**Skylar:** Sesshoumaru, poke the second heart on her locket.

**Kagome:** And you wanted me to take her and prevent her from seeing Sesshoumaru. You'll be lucky if she forgets that you tried to get her away before they met.

**Inuyasha:** _turns around_ You're right but I know he's going to try to take her from me.

**Kagome:** _lays her head on Inuyasha's shoulder_ I know but that's when you let her decide. She'll make the right choice. _rubs his back and leaves_

**Miroku:** Whoa! Inuyasha is pretty shaken up with this situation, eh. I actually feel bad for him.

**Sango:** I know. He and Sesshoumaru don't get along and now poor Serenity is in the middle of both of them. I wonder how she'll react when she finds out that her brothers tried to kill each other.

**Shippou:** Why would they do that? They're brothers. They shouldn't fight each other. _waiting for an answer_ Hello? Is anyone going to answer… me?

**Sango:** Shhh, little one. I think Sesshoumaru is going to open the other half.

_Sesshoumaru reaches for the second heart_

**Sesshoumaru:** It opened. Now what?

**Serenity:** _looks at the picture and then back at Sesshoumaru_ You're my brother too. _cries _BIG BROTHER! _leaps to give Sesshoumaru a hug_

**Inuyasha:** I can't take this any longer. I'm going to lose her, Kagome. I can't believe I'm going to lose her to him.

**Kagome:** You're not going to lose her. _takes Inuyasha away from the commotion_ She's your little sister too and I'll be damned if he takes that away from you.

**Shippou:** No one is going to take Serenity away from me, are they? I don't know what I would do without her. _begins to cry_

**Inuyasha:** Hey, little man. Come here. No one will take her away from you, okay. Don't have to cry._ picks Shippou up and rocks him to sleep_

**Serenity:** Inuyasha! Why was Shippou crying? _looks at Shippou with a concerned face_

**Inuyasha:** You need to sit down for this, Serenity. I have to tell you –

**Sesshoumaru:** Not now, Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** Now's the best time and you know that, Sesshoumaru.

**Serenity:** _concerned face_ Best time for what?

**A/N:** Inuyasha tells Serenity what happened to their parents and how since then, he and Sesshoumaru have fought to keep the Tetsusaiga.

**Sesshoumaru: **Well, we probably would be on good terms if it wasn't for you being a hard-ass. You could have given it to me and spared the trouble, you know. _smirks_

**Inuyasha:** Are you out of your damn mind?

**Skylar:** Sesshoumaru, you know damn well that your father gave Inuyasha that sword not you. Are you trying to be an idiot or are you?

**Sesshoumaru:** Whoa there, Skylar. This doesn't concern you.

**Skylar:** Really? Well, newsflash sweetie, IT IS MY CONCERN! Haven't you two realized that this fight is insignificant and that Serenity is trying to get her mind in order and all you can do is argue? Damn you, BASTARDS!

_Serenity is trying to understand everything but can't because of all the arguing betweenher brothers; she decides to run_

**Skylar:** _sees Serenity running away _Wait, Serenity! Please! _turns to Inuyasha and __Sesshoumaru_ You idiots! Look at what you've done? God, I'm surrounded by MORRONS!

_the girls (Skylar, Kagome and Sango) run after Serenity; Shippou wants to come but __Skylar doesn't let him_

**Shippou: **Why can't I come with you? I know Serenity more than any of you do.

**Skylar:** Shippou, I said –

**Kagome:** Enough already! Skylar why can't he come?

**Skylar: **It's a girl thing.

**Kagome:** Shippou, go ahead of us and find Serenity. We'll follow.

**Shippou:** Okay. _runs ahead of everyone happily_


	4. Runaway Sister

**Scene 4: Runaway Sister**

**Serenity:** _crying _Why couldn't they just get along? Why did they have to find Shippou and me? Why?

_Shippou scurries up the tree where he finds Serenity_

**Shippou:** Hi there. _hugs her _Awww, don't cry. Please!

**Serenity:** I can't help it, Shippou. My life is turning into a living hell!

_Skylar, Kagome and Sango appear_

**Skylar:** Please sweetie, come down let's talk, okay?

**Serenity: **About what? About the fact that my parents are dead or that my two brothers are acting worse than lions fighting for food? The only difference is that lions fight to survive. They're fighting because of a stupid sword.

**Kagome:** I know honey. It's just they are getting used to having a little sister.

**Serenity:** Really? Well, Kagome, I'm getting used to having two brothers and no one here is hearing me yell at Shippou.

**Skylar:** I know! Let's go down there and kick their ass.

**Serenity:**_ giggles_ Ya well, what do you suppose we do?

**Skylar:** Come with me.

_The girls and Shippou get off the tree and head towards Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru_

**Inuyasha:** The sword was given to me so don't bother trying to get it.

**Sesshoumaru:** I'm the oldest so I should get it.

_Serenity walks towards her brothers and steps right in between of them both_

**Inuyasha:** Hey, Serenity! Why did you stop there?

**Serenity: **_crying_ I can't stand this any longer. You two have got to stop and I mean now. I swear; this is crazy. All this because of a damn sword. How stupid can you be?

_a moment of silence_

**Kagome:** I know I shouldn't be saying anything but we still have to find the Shikon Jewel.

**Serenity:** She's right.

**Inuyasha:** Where will you go, Serenity?

**Serenity:** I really don't –

**Sesshoumaru:** Serenity, go with Inuyasha and the rest of 'em. You won't be doing anything with me because I don't know how to have fun and they do. Besides, they're your age it only makes sense for you to go with them.

**Everyone:** O.O

**Serenity:** Are you sure? How will I be able to see you?

**Sesshoumaru:** Yes, I'm sure and I'll find you, sweetie.

**Serenity:** Okay then. _runs and gives Sesshomaru a hug_

**A/N:** At this time, Serenity says her final goodbyes to Sesshoumaru while the rest of the gang waits.

**Serenity:** So, Inuyasha. _glares at him_

**Inuyasha:** Wha – What did I do now? Serenity, why are you looking at me like - _gets jumped from the back_

**Serenity:** Give me a piggy back ride and don't you even dare complain.

**Inuyasha:** That's okay with me. _smiles_


	5. Enter Hiten

**Scene 5: Searching for the Shards of the Shikon Jewels**

**A/N: **The gang continues they're journey. In most of Inuyasha's adventures, evil demons appear and one in particular seems to be very interested in Serenity and Skylar.

**Serenity: **Why the hell is that thing looking at us that way?

**Skylar: **It's got googly eyes. I think it's interested in us. _they look at each other with disgust_

**Hiten: **Well, well. What do we have here? _grabs Serenity_ Aren't you a pretty one. _licks the side of her face_

**Serenity: **EWWW! Pure nasty! Serenity begins to power up What the –?

**Inuyasha:**_pulls out a fang_ Ouch! How on earth was my dad able to pull three fangs out without complaining?

**Skylar: **That's easy. He put himself at the head of his entire army so the battles kinda helped with the pulling.

**Inuyasha: **Makes sense. _his fang soon turns into a sword for Serenity_

**Serenity:** Ummmmm….. Could some one please tell me what the hell is going on here? I'm GLOWING!

**Inuyasha:** Take this. _throws the sword_ This sword is a mixture of both the Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga. You can either kill something or revive something.

**Serenity:** Give it to me! _gets out of Hiten's arms; grabs hold of the Megamisaiga_

**Inuyasha:** Now you can kick his little – huh?

**A/N:** The Megamisaiga has put an aura around Serenity. The sword is doing some final touch-ups on Serenity. The sword is accidentally dropped.

**Kagome:** This is getting weird. I wonder what's happening to her._ looks over at the aura shocked_ WOWSERS! Who's your designer, I wanna meet this guy.

**Serenity:** This is so cool. Leather full-piece suits are comfy. I got to buy more of these.

**Hiten:** Preparing yourself for me, are you. Well my dear, I will not disappoint.

**Skylar:** SHUT UP, you big loser! Oh, Serenity, you look just like your mother!

**Inuyasha:** What? My mother didn't look like a slut.

**Serenity:** Excuse me!

**Skylar:** _looks annoyed_ Okay, I'm gonna do somethin' that I haven't been able to do yet cause it wasn't the right time, but now it is. _takes a deep breath_ SIT!

_**((Insert very LARGE boom here))**_

**Inuyasha:** _from very deep in the crater_ ……….ow……….

**Serenity:** BOOYAH!

**Skylar:** This is the best spell I ever came up with!

**Kagome: **_steps on Inuyasha's head to get to Serenity_ Wow, sweetie, you look so pretty.

**Hiten:** Hello? I'm still here and the girl is mine. _grabs Serenity_

**Skylar:** Here Serenity! CATCH! _throws Inuyasha's homemade sword_

**Serenity:** What the hell do I do with this?

**Inuyasha:** Well, you hold it up and then you – _gets thwacked over the head_ Ouch, what was that for?

**Kagome:** For one thing, I think we all know that a sword has to be lifted, dodo-brain.

**Inuyasha:** Gees, no one takes a joke any more. Anyways, a little history. Our father made three swords: tetsusaiga, tensaiga, and the hikarisaiga. Each sword possesses an ultimate power. Since father is dead, I sacrificed one of my fangs to make you this; the Megamisaiga. You know what to do. Kill him.

**Everyone:** o.O

**Inuyasha:** Wha – did I say something wrong?

**Kagome:** You always do.

**Miroku (aside to Sango):** Have you realized that we haven't been mentioned in both Scene 3 & 4.

**Sango (aside to Miroku):** Ya well, what else is new.

**Shippou:** _biting Hiten's leg_ Get off Serenity! Stop hurting her or I'll –

**Hiten:** You'll what, you little rat. _kicks Shippou_

**Shippou:** Ouchy, that ones gonna last a week or so.

**Serenity:** SHIPPOU! Damn you, you son of a –

**Miroku:** BEE-A-T-CH!

**Everyone:** O.O

**Miroku:** What, I finished her sentence. Well, if you don't want me to pull another one of those, than I suggest you start adding me and Sango into the picture.

**Inuyasha & Skylar:** All you had to do was ask.

**Miroku:** Damn you, demons.

**Serenity:** Like I was trying to do before I was rudely interrupted, get your fat ass over here right now, Hiten. We got issues that haven't been resolved.

**A/N:** Hiten is a weaker version of Miroku. Miroku can take a hint every now and then especially if the girl calls him over but like an idiot Hiten falls into Serenity's trap. Serenity has her mother's beauty and her father's strength and invulnerability.

**Serenity:** _winks _Hey sexy! What are you waiting for, an invitation? _grabs Hiten as if to kiss him_

**Hiten:** If I had known you really wanted me, I would have – oh! _looks down to find himself a bloody mess_ What, I thought you cared?

**Serenity:** Ya well, you're not my type. _walks to the rest of the gang_ Let's go! Hey Shippou, come here sweet cheeks. _Shippou runs to Serenity_

**Shippou:** Can I pick up your sword?

**Serenity:** Sorry sweetie but this thing is really heavy and I can barely lift it myself let alone you trying.

**Shippou:** Okay.

**Inuyasha:** _gives Serenity a big hug_ I'm so very, very proud of you, Serenity. You took him down like a pro.

**Serenity:** Thanks, Brother. That means a lot to me coming from you.

**Skylar:** Where's my little half demon who acts like her daddy? _grabs hold of Serenity_ There she is, my little half-pint!

**Serenity:** _glares at Skylar_ Don't you EVER call me that again, you hear me Skylar! NEVER!

**Skylar:** Whoa there, Cowgirl. What could I have said? Half-pint?

**Serenity:** Yes, never call me that. _runs up a tree_

**Kagome:** Oh, man. Not again.


	6. Kouga Serenity's Mystery Man

**Scene 6: Kouga; Serenity's Mystery Man**

**Skylar: **What did I say wrong, Serenity? I always called you half-pint since you were a child. Why should it be any different now?

**Serenity:** Skylar, all I asked was you not call me that. _bows head_

**Inuyasha:** What happened to you, Serenity? What's got you so worked up?

_a familiar voice is heard from afar_

**Serenity:** Shit, he's here. _runs to hide_

**Inuyasha:** Did I miss something?

**Everyone:** O.O _follows after Serenity_

**Kouga:** Gees, what a day. It's so damn hot. I wish I had – oh, what's this? It looks and smells very, very familiar.

**Serenity:** Shit, Shippou did you leave my necklace down there?

**Shippou:** Oops, I'm sorry Serenity.

**Kouga:** Hold on! This is Serenity's necklace. She never took it off. She must be close. SERENITY! SERENITY! ANSWER ME!

**Serenity: **Shippou, promise me you won't talk to him. Please, pinkie-swear you won't.

**Shippou: **Okay but I don't see why. Kouga never did anything to me.

**Serenity: **I know he didn't and I'm glad he didn't, for his own sake. I just can't stand being near him or knowing he's near. _begins to cry_ I don't want to remember anything that we might have had, Shippou.

**A/N: **Inuyasha overheard Serenity's conversation with Shippou and at this precise moment decides to take action into his own hands.

**Inuyasha: **Who exactly are you and how do you know that this necklace is Serenity's?

**Kouga: **Whoa there, pup. First things first, who are you and how do you know Serenity? _they maim each other_

**Inuyasha: **I'm Serenity's twin brother, Inuyasha. Recently, she and I reunited along with our cousin, Skylar. Now back to my questions, WHO are you and how do YOU know Serenity?

**Kouga: **My name is Kouga and I met your sister about a year ago. She was alone with a fox child named Shippou. I was out in the woods and I spotted them. After observing, I decided to talk. Serenity was kind of overprotective but she loosened up a bit after. After journeying for a couple of months, I fell in love with her and she returned that love. A sorceress came, took me and knocked out both Serenity and Shippou leaving them a note saying I wanted nothing to do with them and that my love was a hoax. I've been looking all over for her to tell her this but I've had no luck.

**Inuyasha: **Whoa, that was intense. Do you still love my sister?

**Kouga: **With all my heart. Plus, I miss the fox child too. The little rat almost bit off my leg the first time I laid a hand on Serenity.

**Serenity: **_laughs_

**Kouga: **That laugh? It's Serenity's! Serenity, please come out and talk

_Serenity and everyone else come out of the tree to meet this mystery man named Kouga_

**Kagome: **Hi there! My name is Kagome.

**Skylar: **Hey, I'm Skylar.

**Miroku: **My name's Miroku.

**Sango: **And mine is Sango.

**Kouga:** Hello, I'm Kouga. Pleased to meet you all.

**Serenity:** Hey there, Kouga. Long time no talk.

**Kouga:** _walks over and gives Serenity a hug_ I've missed you so much, Serenity. I never meant to hurt you or Shippou. You two mean the world to me.

**Shippou:** KOUGA! You came back to us!

**Kouga:** _picks Shippou up_ Hey there, little man. What's shakin'?

**Serenity:**_ steps in front of Kouga and grabs his shirt_ Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me? Was that stupid sorceress story supposed to take a toll on me because if it was it ain't workin' buster.

**Skylar:** Hey, sugah. You need to calm down. Want me to put the spell on Kouga and make you happy by telling him to sit?

_**((Insert very LARGE boom here))**_

**Inuyasha:** _from very deep in the crater_ ……….ow……….

**Skylar:** Oops! Sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean for you to literally… you know.

**Inuyasha:** _lifts head up from crater_ I'm sure you didn't, Skylar. _falls again_

**Serenity:** No, I want an explanation and I sure as hell hope that that stupid story you told my brother is supposed to convince me.

**Kouga:** Actually, it is supposed to convince you because that's the story and there is no point in me looking at your face and tell you anything differently. It's a waste of my time and yours.

**Serenity:** Kouga… _grabs his shirt and kisses him; crying_ I've missed you so much. _hugs him_

**Kouga:** I've missed you too, my little half-pint.

**Skylar:** Uh huh, that's the reason she didn't want me calling her half-pint. Okay I get it now. That's so – _gets thwacked over the head by Miroku_ Want a death wish, Miroku?

**Miroku:** No, not really. But I do want you to shut up for a couple of minutes and let those two settle things without having to hear you.

**Skylar:** Gees, when you want to be mean, you sure as hell are mean.

**Serenity:** I've missed you too. First I'm separated from my family and then I was separated from you. I guess that's why I was born; to live my life separated from the people I love.

**Skylar & Inuyasha:** That's so sad._ runs to give Serenity a huge hug_

**Kagome:** I've never seen anyone love someone that much. Either that or I've never had anyone feel that much love for me. _sighs _**(aside) **No one will ever be able to feel that much love for me.


	7. The Truth

**Scene 7: The Truth**

**A/N:** If you don't know, Inuyasha, Serenity and Skylar are like dogs (hence the dog ears) so they can hear anyone for miles. Serenity is too busy with Kouga and Skylar is too busy crying for Serenity while trying to kill Miroku at the same time. But Inuyasha heard Kagome and ran to her side.

**Inuyasha:** Kagome, why do you feel like no one will never love you?

**Kagome:** YOU HEARD ME! Shit, I forgot you have those dog ears.

**Inuyasha:** _grabs Kagome _Don't feel that way. You're beautiful and you can get any man you want. Actually, you shouldn't have to be the one to get the men, the men come to you. _smirks_

**Kagome:** Riigghht! And I'm supposed to believe that? No one wants me in my era and no one wants me here. I'm hopeless.

**Inuyasha: **_for the first time, he grabs Kagome and kisses her_

**Everyone: **O.O

**Serenity:** Waita go, Big Brother!

**Skylar:** Go Inuyasha! Woot, Woot!

**Sango:** OMG! It took him long enough. I've been waiting for this moment for too damn long. What do you think Miroku?

**Miroku:**_ crying_ But I never got the chance to kiss her or any other girl for that matter.

**Sango:** Shut up and kiss me already. _grabs Miroku and kisses him_

_everyone is kissing: Inuyasha with Kagome, Kouga with Serenity and Miroku with Sango; that leaves Skylar and Shippou_

**Skylar:** Shippou, I –

**Shippou:** OH, HELL NO! I'm not going to kiss you!

**Skylar:** Gees, child. Chillax for a moment. I was going to ask you if I could give you a hug and a kiss on the cheek so we wouldn't feel too left out.

**Shippou:** Oh, that was all? Okay then. No problemo. _they hug and give each other a kiss on the cheek_

**Inuyasha:** The truth is, Kagome, I think I'm falling in love with you.

**Skylar, Serenity & Sango:** Awwwwwwww! It's a Kodak moment!

**Kagome:** Wait a second! I have to be dreaming. Hold on, that's it! I am dreaming! _everyone looks at her strangely_ Okay now, I should be waking up any time soon. _waits _Like, NOW! _waits _Great, this is really happening to me.

**Inuyasha:** _grabs Kagome once more_ I never thought I could ever fall in love with someone again and then you came along and that changed everything.

**Serenity:** We're all kinda in denial right now and we also have a search to finish so I was proposing we kinda walk and talk.

**Skylar:** I agree. Let's mosey dosey people. We don't have lots of time on our hands.


	8. The Mysterious Well

**Scene 8: The Mysterious Well**

**A/N:** The gang decided to start from the beginning; Inuyasha's forest. This is where Inuyasha and Kagome met for the first time. Kagome, learning about Inuyasha's true feelings, is now on the verge of falling into the well and forgetting about everything Inuyasha has said.

**Kagome (to herself):** I can make a clear getta way now and no one will be able to stop me in any way. The thing is, if Inuyasha means what he's saying, then I can't leave now but then again how do I know he really meant it. I miss my mom, grandpa and my brother, Souta. I'm gonna do it. Better safe then sorry and let's hope that if Inuyasha means what he said, then he'll come get me and if not, then I was right the whole time.

_Kagome jumps into the well leaving behind the shards of the Shikon Jewel_

**Shippou:** Ummm… everyone, why did Kagome just jump into the well? She also left behind the shards of the jewel.

**Inuyasha:** _runs to get the shards_ OMG! She went back home but why now? I told her I loved her and she leaves.

**Sango:** She can be feeling that you're just falling head over heels for her because of the fact that she looks like Kikyou or she's just confused because you sometimes tend to show mixed feelings. Let her cool her head and then go get her. Maybe that's what she needs just to believe your love for her.

**Inuyasha:** Ya, your right. I'm going to do that!

_**((Back in Kagome's Era))**_

**Kagome:** Hi, Mom! I'm home!

**Mother:** Kagome? Oh, sweetheart! We've missed you! they hug

**Souta:** Ah, she's back! I thought I had gotten rid of you.

**Kagome:** Not for a long shot, twerp! gives him a body slam And she sets up the pin and… 1-2-3 DING, DING, DING! The winner of this match is Kagome!

**Souta:** No fair. But this is! _jumps Kagome from behind_ Master Souta is crazy. He can't do that but he is. Sibling rivalry is so very sweet!

**Kagome:** Okay rug rat take it easy.

_**((Night fall; Everyone's asleep))**_

_**((Morning; Breakfast is served))**_

**Mother:** Kagome, there's this boy outside….

**Kagome:** BOY! WHERE? _sighs_ It's only Inuyasha. INUYASHA? He came to take me back?

**Souta:** Hey you!

**Inuyasha:** You talkin' to me?

**Souta:** Ya, I'm talkin' to you. You think you can just waltz in here and take me sister…. _Kagome shuts his mouth_

**Kagome:** Hi. Ummmm…… You came to get me?

**Inuyasha:** Of course I came to get you.

**Kagome:** So you really do love me?

**Inuyasha:** _grabs Kagome's arm_ I want you back, Kagome. I'm really sorry if I've offended you in anyway. _puppy face_

**Kagome:** Awwwwwww

**Inuyasha:** Please come back.

**Kagome:** Okay, I'm coming.

_**((Back in Inuyasha's Era))**_

**Serenity:** Hey gang. They're back!

**Shippou:** Oh, Kagome! I missed you. Why'd you leave?

**Kagome**: I wanted to test Inuyasha and apparently it worked.

**Everyone:** Great to have you back, Kagome.

**Kagome:** Thanks

**Skylar:** Okay, now don't you think we should all be getting along. Shikon Jewels to be caught before Naraku does.

**Serenity & Shippou:** And… We're off!

**A/N:** As they walked, Miroku and Sango felt a strange vibe. Everyone else was having too much fun to even pay attention.

**Miroku:** This place has a really bad vibe.

**Sango:** I think you may be on to something. This place reeks of demons. Especially ones that look quite similar to… _looks up to see Sesshoumaru _Well hello there.

**Inuyasha:** _faces Sango towards him_ What are you looking at?

**Sango:** Well look for yourself. _everyone looks up to see Sesshoumaru_

**Inuyasha:** Oh.

**Serenity:** Sesshy! Oh, I've missed you so much!_ runs and gives Sesshoumaru a big hug_

**Sesshoumaru:** Hello little one. I've missed you too. Is Inuyasha being a good brother?

**Inuyasha:** _gives Sesshoumaru a dirty look_ Damn right I am.

**Serenity:** Don't start you two. And yes I am being treated nice. Oh, look at what Inuyasha made for me. _shows off her Megamisaiga_

**Sesshoumaru:** Oh, he made that for you? With what?

**Serenity:** His tooth just like daddy did for you two.

**Sesshoumaru:** Boy, I hope that hurt. _smirks then laughs at Inuyasha; gets thwacked over the head at the same time_

**Sesshoumaru:** Shit that hurt, Serenity.

**Serenity:** Good that was the point. Inuyasha did that to help me fight. If I were ever to have to live alone, at least I have this sword that can help me against anyone or anything. _glares at Sesshoumaru_

**Sesshoumaru:** Gees, you've grown up a lot since we last saw each other.

**Serenity:** I sure as hell did. _shows a proud smirk on her face_

**Shippou:** Sorry to be the one to ruin everyone's fun but is it just me or is that thing getting closer to us?

**A/N:** What Shippou is seeing are bird demons called The Birds of Paradise. They are the wolf clans' biggest and strongest rivals.

**Kouga:** Oh Shit! Everyone…. GET DOWN! _everyone falls down to the ground; the Birds of Paradise swoop down and grab Shippou_

**Shippou: **Serenity! Help me! PLZ!

**Serenity: **_crying_ Shippou! I'm coming, babes! Hold on! _runs trying to catch up to Shippou and the Birds_


	9. The Birds of Paradise

**Scene 9: The Birds of Paradise**

**Inuyasha: **Serenity, hold on we don't even know what those things are. Why don't we just…

**Serenity: **Why don't we just what? Wait until those things eat Shippou? Hell NO! I'm going whether or not any of you are behind me.

**Kouga: **Serenity, I'm coming with you. Those things have been terrorizing my pack for years. They aren't going to get away with taking Shippou away from you.

**Serenity: **Thanx. Let's go!

**A/N: **Everyone runs toward the direction of the birds. They are ruthless creatures that love to ruin people's lives. The history between them and Kouga's clan is simple; both are very territorial, so when Kouga's pack moved in, the Birds of Paradise decided to invade them. They lost so for that alone, they began to pick on anything that walked close to their new territory.

**Shippou:** PLEASE! HURRY! THE'RE HURTING ME!

**Serenity:** SHIPPOU, I'M ON MY WAY HONEY! HOLD ON!

**Inuyasha:** _running along side_ _Serenity _How exactly are we gonna do this? Those birds are going to pay one way or another but how?

**Serenity:** I don't know yet. I'm just trying to make sure that those things don't take Shippou farther to the point where I can't see him.

**Kagome:** _on Inuyasha's back_ Can't you just smell him if we lose him?

**Serenity:** I can but there's the little problem that if I wait, make a plan and go for it that by the time I reach them they would have already ate him.

**Kagome:** Okay, no more questions. Let's find Shippou!

**Skylar:** _running _How long have you known Shippou for?

**Serenity**: Since he was a born. When I was a puppy, his family saved me and took me in as their own. I never knew anyone else but they always told me that I had a family and that one day I would reunite with them. Shippou is like my little brother. If anything were to happen to him I would be a disgrace to his fathers name.

**Kagome:** Wow, that was deep and beautiful. For that reason alone, Shippou is our only priority.

**Sesshoumaru:** Serenity, I'm heading up to the fox cub. All of you stay down here and tear apart the ones that fall.

**Everyone:** _stops and waits for the fun to begin_

**Serenity:** _whispers _No one messes with my little one.

**A/N:** Sesshoumaru flies up to the birds and thrashes them down to the rest of the bloodthirsty clan. Shippou is sleeping in one of the nests when Sesshoumaru flies by and grabs him to safety.

**Shippou:** Thank-you Sesshy.

**Sesshoumaru:** No problem.

**Serenity:** _running to grab Shippou; has him in her arms _Oh, my little cub. Are you okay? Did those things hurt you? Do you have all of your limbs…?

**Shippou:** I'm okay. Don't worry they didn't hurt me. Serenity, can we… Serenity? What's wrong?

_Serenity suddenly drops Shippou, clutches her stomach and falls to the ground_

**Everyone:**_ running_ SERENITY!

**Kouga:** Serenity, please don't tell me…

**Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru:** _grab Kouga _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR SISTER?

**Serenity:** _sweating _Please… brothers… leave Kouga…alone. It's… not his… fault.


	10. The Big Surprise

**Scene 10: The Big Surprise**

**Inuyasha:** What on Earth is going on here. I know you two are "together" but… OMG!

**Kagome:** Serenity…

**Sango:** and Kouga…

**Miroku:** are going to be…

**Skylar:** PARENTS! YAY, I'M GOING TO HAVE LITTLE COUSINS ALL OVER THE PLACE! WHAT FUN!

**Everyone: **O.O

**Skylar: **What? I'm happy okay.

**Inuyasha: **I don't believe this. Serenity, how stupid could you have been.

**Kagome: **_thwacks Inuyasha upside the head_ How can you be so uncompassionate? So you're not too fond of Kouga so what you have nothing to do…

**Inuyasha: **This may come as a shock but I don't care that Serenity and Kouga are having pups. I'm worried because this entire time, Serenity has been helping us fight and putting her and her pups at risk. Had I known, I would have made sure she had a place to rest and to take care of herself. Now she's having pains.

**Kagome: **_with a surprised look on her face_ Wow! I never thought. You actually care. For a second there I thought you were going to be stupid and attack Kouga.

**Inuyasha: **I said I was worried about my sister, I never mentioned I wasn't going to attempt to kill Kouga. _runs to attack Kouga_

**Kagome: **_very upset_ SIT BOY!

_**((Insert very LARGE boom here))**_

**Inuyasha: **_from deep in the crater _I never have the fun.

**Serenity:** Ow it hurts so much. Why did I have to be so God damn stupid?

**Kouga:** _runs to see if she's okay_ Serenity, don't worry I'm here. Come. Can you get up? I'll take to a river so you can have something to drink.

**Kagome: **And I have some food so that you can eat too.

**Serenity: **Thanks a lot. It might actually help.


	11. The Time Has Come

**Scene 11: The Time Has Come**

**A/N: **It's a known fact that it doesn't take a dog too long before she can give birth. Two months to be exact. Well, Two months have gone by and Serenity is just about ready to give birth. More often than not, the father is the most anxious but everyone knows how Inuyasha gets when he has to wait a long time for something.

**Inuyasha: **Are those little critters out yet? How long does it take?

**Kouga: **Gees, you're in a worse mess than I am and I'm the father. Calm down will ya it shouldn't take too…

**Kagome & Sango: **Hey guys, the first one is out and it looks like… Yup it's a boy!

**Kouga: **I have a boy!

_2 minutes later_

**Shippou:** The second one came out too. It's a girl!

**Kouga:** I have a girl!

**Kagome:** That's it everyone. Kouga and Serenity have a couple, twin boy and girl.

**Inuyasha:** I have a little nephew and a little niece. I'm so happy!

**Skylar:** You should be. At least the boy came out first. _chuckles_

**Inuyasha:** Listen here you…you animal. That was extremely harsh and uncalled for. _glares at Skylar_

**Skylar:** _glares right back_ That's Ms. Animal to you buster. And just for the record, the truth hurts.

**Inuyasha:** _maims Skylar_ Well, you know what you're a son of bitch!

**Skylar:** That's daughter of a bitch to you!

_petty fight continues; the others are getting frustrated_

**Miroku:** Common you guys. This is utterly pathetic. Serenity has just had what a female longs for, a child. In her case two children and all you two can do is fight and the worst part about it all is that it has nothing to do with Serenity and Kouga's special day. You both should be ashamed.

**Everyone:** O.O

**Miroku:** What? Why you look me like that?

**Sango:** We just thought you didn't have it in you.

**Miroku:** Well, when all your doing is watching others doing something and hearing everyone talk but you, you kinda have a tendency to lash out.

**Sango:** Fair enough.

**Serenity:**_ very weak voice_ Ka…go…me?

**Kagome:** _runs to see her_ Yes Serenity. What's wrong? _looks down to see a huge puddle of blood_ OMG! Serenity, hold on! I'm going to get a doctor! Just hang on!

_runs outside; tells everyone what's going on; asks Inuyasha and Kouga to help her search for a doctor; the others stay to watch Serenity_


End file.
